


sea man

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi has a drug problem but it's not the drug you think :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	sea man

Takashi's dream was to replace all his blood with semen. he had a syringe on his dresser and it was filled with a hit of semen and so far his arm was all puffy and growing big from having semen injected into it every day. This semen was Tetsuo's because he masturbated every day unlike Takashi. Takashi wanted to test this for science, he had slowly began replacing his blood with the semen. His whole arm in a week was filled with semen. Takashi's arm was full of semen, he flexed his hand and whispered "cool.." and now whenever he cut this arm, semen would pour out, he could impregnate someone with his arm now, his arm semen! Takashi's blood was almost all gone and his body fluid was mainly filled of semen, he was a living semen man. "Hey Tetsuo?" Takashi asked as Tetsuo was jacking off "yeah man?" and Takashi asked "how much blood can I live without cause I have no more blood." Tetsuo screamed "DUDE YOU NEED BLOOD TO LIVE WHAT DA FUCK?! YOU'LL DIE BRO!" Takashi screamed "oh no...." and Tetsuo said "ALONE BRO! YOU'LL ALMOST DIE, BRO! ALONE, BRO!" Takashi began to cry as he felt his skin swell up and get rashy, then he exploads and semen goes everywhere. No more semen man. "Aw man..." said Tetsuo.


End file.
